Christmas Wish
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Pan n'est pas mort après l'échange de corps avec Henry. Il a jeté le Sort Noir, tous les habitants de Storybrooke ont perdu la mémoire. Seul Rumplestiltskin a encore ses souvenirs. Conscient que seul un baiser peut rompre le sort, il n'a plus d'autre choix que d'inciter Regina Mills et Emma Swan à se rapprocher...
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Wish

~ Le souhait de Regina Mills ~

.

.

Creative common **2014 **

_Cette histoire a été rédigée en septembre 2014_

Nous dédions cette fanfiction à tous les shippers du couple SwanQueen, Emma/Regina.

Merci pour votre soutien à nos textes.

**.**

**Titre** : A Xmas Wish

**Rating** : K+ / M

**Pairing** : Emma / Regina

**Spoiler **: Saison 3

**Résumé **: Pan n'est pas mort après l'échange de corps avec Henry. Il a jeté le Sort Noir, tous les habitants de Storybrooke ont perdu la mémoire. Seul Rumplestiltskin a encore ses souvenirs. Conscient que seul un baiser peut rompre le sort, il n'a plus d'autre choix que d'inciter Regina Mills et Emma Swan à se rapprocher et ce, même si dans cette réalité Emma est mariée à Neal depuis toujours.

.

.

**Partie 1**

.

.

Rumplestiltskin était seul témoin du drame qui touchait Storybrooke. Son père s'était emparé du Sort Noir dans la crypte de Regina lors de l'échange de corps avec Henry. Tous avaient pensé l'avoir vaincu au Pays Imaginaire mais de toute évidence, ils s'étaient trompés.

Rumple culpabilisait de son manque de vigilance après avoir enfermé l'âme d'Henry dans la boite de Pandore. Il avait laissé à Pan le loisir de s'emparer de la magie. Son seul et dernier avantage sur lui était donc de savoir qu'il avait jeté le Sort Noir, car tout le monde à Storybrooke avait perdu la mémoire. La vie, telle que lui-même la connaissait, avait changé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Les mémoires effacées, les habitants de Storybrooke étaient revenus à leur ancienne vie, avant que la Sauveuse n'intervienne. Comment s'y prendrait-il, désormais seul, pour lutter contre son père ? Quelle était la clef pour briser le sort si la Sauveuse elle-même ignorait qui elle était autant que la Méchante Reine ? Mr Gold se sentait isolé, car même sa compagne Belle avait oublié les événements des derniers jours. Marchant sur le trottoir en direction de sa boutique, il croisa la Mercedes de Regina Mills qui l'ignora…

Cette dernière se gara le long du trottoir et coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Celle qui ne se souvenait plus d'être la Méchante Reine se sentait différente ce matin. Elle ne l'expliquait pas, ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur son état, mais quelque chose était distinct des autres jours. Certes, elle n'avait pas altéré ses habitudes. Levée à six heures, elle avait pris son petit-déjeuner, lu le journal, s'était préparée tranquillement jusqu'à sept heures puis s'était arrêtée chez Granny pour récupérer son café avant d'aller à son bureau à la mairie. Tout, absolument tout, était normal dans sa routine si parfaite et ennuyeuse.

Elle quitta la Mercedes et le vent froid du mois de décembre la claqua. Les hivers étaient toujours aussi désagréables à Storybrooke. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle installée dans une région aussi glaciale, se demandait-elle parfois. Son écharpe autour du cou, elle se hâta dans l'un des nombreux immeubles mornes de la ville. Elle frappa à une porte et pénétra dans le cabinet d'Archie Hooper.

— Madame le Maire, bonjour, fit ce dernier…

Regina posa son sac à main sur un fauteuil et ôta son long manteau noir.

— Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda Archie. Vos cauchemars se sont-ils calmés depuis la dernière fois ?

Regina Mills était au plus mal. À chaque fois qu'elle revoyait son psychanalyste, ce dernier l'interrogeait sur ses rêves récurrents qu'elle ne lui confiait qu'à moitié. Il était question de tarte aux pommes, de forêts tropicales et de bateau volant dont elle tombait avant de se réveiller dans son lit. Elle s'assit sur le divan et regarda le psychanalyste.

— Il se passe autre chose de plus grave docteur Hooper !

— Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Archie. Qu'y a-t-il de si grave qui puisse vous inquiéter ?

Regina s'agaçait, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là à confier ses états d'âme à cet homme qu'elle méprisait et qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale de Storybrooke.

— Il ne se passe rien, répondit-elle d'un ton irrité, bras croisés. C'est bien ça le problème ! Ma vie est… Ma vie est désespérément vide !

— La semaine dernière, vous m'aviez dit être débordée par votre travail à la Mairie. Vous êtes-vous disputé avec monsieur Jones ?

Regina prit une légère inspiration et se tourna à nouveau, le regard agacé sur Archie Hooper.

— Non, une dispute aurait eu le mérite d'animer un peu mes journées.

Elle fit quelques pas devant la fenêtre, comme pour s'occuper puis s'arrêta finalement quand son regard se posa sur trois silhouettes familières en contrebas. Emma Swan, Neal Gold et leur fils sortaient de chez Granny.

.

.

Emma ouvrit la porte arrière à son fils qui terminait de manger son sandwich.

— Si t'étais arrivé plus tôt, ça nous aurait évité de commander le repas en retard, accusa-t-elle à son compagnon qui contournait la voiture.

Neal s'installa derrière le volant tandis qu'Emma prenait place près de lui.

— Je fais ce que je peux, se défendit-il. Je te rappelle que j'ai un patron qui ne me laisse pas de liberté.

— Oh à d'autres, lança Emma. C'est ton père ton patron, tu aurais pu lui dire qu'on t'attendait pour déjeuner !

Neal démarra la voiture pour prendre la route de l'école de leur fils. Emma et lui se disputaient encore. Henry s'avança entre les sièges et demanda :

— Maman ? On pourra aller à la plage ce week-end s'il fait beau ?

— On verra, répondit Emma. Ça dépendra si ton père peut se libérer.

Agacée, elle reprit en le regardant :

— Mais tu sais quoi ? S'il peut pas, on ira quand même !

— Merci, fit Neal. Très sympa de me faire passer pour un mauvais père devant notre fils.

— Tu es un mauvais père, dit Emma très directe. T'es pas là pour les réunions de parents profs, t'es pas venu à son spectacle de chant la semaine dernière et t'es pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure quand on doit déjeuner tous les trois. Putain Neal, c'est quand même pas compliqué de noter les jours importants pour ton fils sur ton planning !

Neal serra le volant dans ses mains et ralentit une fois arrivé sur le parking de l'école d'Henry. Ce dernier les interrompit :

— C'est pas grave, y'en aura d'autres des spectacles, maman. T'en fais pas, papa ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. À tout à l'heure !

— Ouais, travaille bien, lança Emma en le suivant des yeux.

Henry s'éloigna et Emma soupira d'exaspération avant de regarder Neal :

— Bon, t'attends quoi maintenant pour démarrer ? accusa-t-elle encore.

Ce dernier la regarda un instant, son poignet sur le volant, profondément exaspéré.

— Je croyais qu'on devait faire des efforts, dit-il.

— Hey ! Des efforts j'en fais, on peut pas en dire autant te concernant, alors maintenant démarre parce que c'est moi qui vais être en retard au poste !

Neal démarra donc, d'autant plus énervé par le ton agressif d'Emma :

— Tu me reproches de trop bosser pour mon père, mais je te rappelle que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! C'est toi qui as voulu acheter une maison et maintenant faut rembourser le crédit.

— Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que c'est ma faute si t'es un mauvais père ?

— Arrête de dire que je suis un mauvais père ! Je dis juste que je dois travailler plus parce que ton salaire de shérif ne suffit pas à couvrir les crédits !

Il s'arrêta plus brusquement devant le poste de police. Emma descendit en claquant la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment sans même se retourner. Neal était à bout à force de subir chaque jour autant de disputes avec sa compagne. Il faisait de son mieux pour arranger les choses, mais rien ne suffisait à Emma Swan…

.

.

Regina Mills était retournée à son bureau situé au premier étage de la Mairie de Storybrooke. Sa séance avec Archie Hooper ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas aidée à se sentir mieux, au contraire. Ce dernier lui avait mis en tête qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de combler cette solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée durant des années. Mais comment la comblerait-elle ? Tout le monde la détestait à Storybrooke et Madame le Maire le leur rendait bien.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

— J'exige une augmentation ! lança Emma Swan en se postant face à son bureau, bras croisés.

Derrière elle, Lacey French entra à son tour :

— Je suis désolée Madame le Maire, je lui ai dit que vous étiez occupée, mais elle n'a pas écouté.

Comment Regina Mills s'en étonnerait-elle ? Emma Swan n'écoutait personne, se croyait tout permis depuis qu'elle l'avait nommée shérif, elle ne se souvenait même plus quand d'ailleurs.

— Laissez-nous, dit-elle à la compagne de M. Gold.

Lacey French quitta le bureau et Emma resta plantée devant celui de Regina Mills qui, une fois encore, se promenait avec une tenue chic et un décolleté provocant que personne ne pouvait manquer. Neal avait raison, elle n'était pas assez payée et l'heure était venue de voir Regina Mills.

— Je veux être augmentée et je veux une prime ! lança Emma.

Regina Mills referma devant elle le plan de rénovation de la Mairie et regarda la blonde. Cette dernière était certainement la personne qui la détestait le plus à Storybrooke et qui le lui montrait ouvertement.

— "Je veux être augmentée et je veux une prime", Madame le Maire, précisa Regina Mills d'un ton sarcastique. Et pourquoi vous augmenterais-je Miss Swan ? Qu'avez-vous fait de si exceptionnel ces derniers temps, qui justifierait une augmentation ?

Bien sûr, Emma ne pourrait répondre parce qu'il ne se passait rien à Storybrooke.

— À vous de trouver les raisons, mais soit vous m'augmentez, soit je démissionne !

Regina Mills se tendit sur ces mots inattendus. Démissionner ? Personne, jamais, n'avait émis l'idée de démissionner des postes qu'elle offrait, pas plus que les employés de la ville exigeaient des augmentations. Elle contourna son bureau et rangea son dossier dans un tiroir avant de se tourner vers Emma qu'elle constatait plus sérieuse.

— Vous me faites du chantage, accusa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas censée le tolérer.

— Et bien vous allez vous y faire et y réfléchir parce que si d'ici demain je n'ai pas de nouvelle, je vous rends ma plaque et vous aurez qu'à vous occuper des petits soucis de votre ville toute seule !

Emma s'apprêta à sortir du bureau, mais Regina l'interpella :

— Miss Swan !

Celle-ci se retourna, l'expression toujours marquée de colère.

— C'est d'accord, concéda Regina. Je passerai vous voir demain avec un chèque et votre nouveau contrat.

Emma retint son sourire de satisfaction, elle ne voulait pas montrer à Madame le Maire qu'elle s'adoucirait après avoir reçu ce qu'elle demandait.

— Je vous attends demain, répondit-elle.

Regina la vit sortir sans un mot de plus, agacée. Emma Swan était certainement la personne qui l'énervait plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'énerver elle-même parfois. Avec son air assuré, insolent, à toujours la prendre de haut, à lui parler comme tout un chacun. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau et la vit monter dans la voiture de police. Si Miss Swan l'agaçait, Regina savait aussi que ce genre de petites visites impromptues où elle entendait Emma Swan se plaindre avait le mérite de lui changer les idées et son quotidien.

.

.

Emma démarra et reprit la direction du poste de police qui, pourtant, n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de la Mairie. Elle aurait son augmentation quoiqu'il en coûte et ne laisserait pas Regina Mills et ses décolletés aguicheurs s'en sortir indemnes. Neal n'aurait plus d'excuses pour manquer les événements de l'école d'Henry. Mais Emma ne pensait plus à Neal maintenant qu'elle venait de voir Madame le Maire. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elles ne se croisent et se disputent, et aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, Emma aimait ses petits conflits avec Regina Mills. Malgré les tensions persistantes que cela provoquait chez Emma, ces rencontres devenaient pour elle un moment privilégié de sa journée morne et sans saveur. Après avoir fait ses trois ou quatre patrouilles dans la journée, rien ne se passait au bureau. Bien sûr, quelques habitants appelaient, se plaignaient de voisins trop bruyants, des infractions mineures survenaient, mais rien de très excitant. Parfois, ses journées les plus chargées consistaient à s'occuper d'un accident de voiture où un constat à l'amiable n'était pas possible. Alors elle prenait quelques plaintes qu'elle envoyait au bureau d'assurances de Gold où travaillait Neal. Mais Emma Swan ne se voilait pas la face. Elle était consciente que quelque chose se passait avec Madame le Maire. Elle pensait beaucoup trop à elle et leurs regards se confrontaient de façon beaucoup trop… ambigüe. Là encore, dans son bureau à la Mairie, elle avait eu le dessus sur elle, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Car malgré ses airs de grandes dames, Regina pliait. Emma savait qu'elle était la seule à Storybrooke à défier Madame le Maire face à qui tout le monde perdait sa répartie. Cette femme avait une sorte de pouvoir sur les gens, surtout sur elle. Emma prétendait le contraire à une partie de son cerveau quand l'autre lui soufflait de regarder les formes, le décolleté, les jambes à n'en plus finir de Regina Mills… Emma faisait preuve d'une volonté redoutable pour lui tenir tête, et elle y arrivait !

.

.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Depuis le retour de la malédiction, Gold avait fouillé toute la ville pour retrouver l'endroit où son père avait caché ses objets précieux ramenés de la Forêt Enchantée. Pan n'avait rien laissé au hasard, n'avait surtout pas laissé trainer quoi que ce soit, qui fut magique à la portée des habitants de Storybrooke. Lui-même n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et dans cette compagnie d'assurances dont il était soi-disant le patron, il ne pouvait plus agir à sa guise. Il vit Neal entrer tandis qu'il était sur le départ.

— Je dois m'absenter pour un rendez-vous, lui dit-il.

Mais Neal restait tendu après sa dispute avec Emma.

— J'ai besoin de te parler. Il va falloir qu'on discute de mes horaires.

Gold enfila sa veste et récupéra sa canne.

— Nous en parlerons à mon retour.

— Non ! intervint Neal, c'est maintenant qu'on va en parler. Ça ne peut plus durer, je travaille comme un forcené et l'argent ne rentre pas. Pourquoi t'as voulu ouvrir cette compagnie d'assurances ? Les gens à Storybrooke se fichent bien d'être assurés ou non dans une ville où il ne se passe jamais rien.

Gold se tourna vers Baelfire. Ce dernier n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. L'ironie du sort, à ses yeux du moins, était de constater que son fils avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, une vie de famille auprès d'Emma et de son fils. Une vie qui pourtant ne semblait pas lui convenir. Il préféra couper court à cette discussion inutile, car l'important pour lui était de briser le sort de Pan dès que possible.

— Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, répéta-t-il.

Neal le vit s'éloigner, agacé. Même avec son père, il ne pouvait discuter. Il jeta ses gants sur son bureau et ouvrit son cahier de rendez-vous. La grand-mère de Ruby voulait une assurance pour son restaurant qui avait subi quelques dommages après les inondations du mois dernier. Il pourrait au moins s'occuper pour une journée.

.

.

Gold traversa la route d'un pas claudiquant et rejoignit sa voiture garée sur le trottoir opposé à l'agence. Une silhouette des plus familières avança vers lui, plus grande, plus âgée. L'homme qui s'arrêta et lui sourit de façon si méprisante n'était autre que son père, Pan, déguisé en vieil homme afin de mieux asseoir son emprise sur lui. Depuis que la Malédiction avait à nouveau frappé, Gold n'avait d'autres choix que de jouer le jeu de l'amnésie, ce qu'il avait fait avec brio pendant tant d'années au regard de Regina Mills.

— Père, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il d'un léger sourire.

— Je vais devoir quitter la ville quelques jours, dit-il. J'aimerais que tu veilles à ce que tout se passe bien.

Gold fronça les sourcils sur cette annonce. Pan ne savait pas que quiconque quittait Storybrooke oubliait la magie et son existence. Il demanda d'un air innocent :

— Quitter la ville ? Pourquoi ?

— Des affaires à régler, répondit Pan. Je peux compter sur toi ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Gold.

— Parfait, alors à plus tard.

Rumple suivit Pan des yeux tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Il connaissait bien assez son père pour deviner que son éternelle curiosité le poussait à aller voir au-delà de la ville. Il devait déjà s'ennuyer à Storybrooke, car ici, il n'y avait ni taverne où l'alcool coulait à flots, ni lieu de perversions en tout genre où il aurait pu s'adonner à des jeux d'argent. Mais une question demeurait dans l'esprit de Gold : la Malédiction fonctionnerait-elle sur lui s'il passait la frontière ? Regina, instigatrice de la première Malédiction avait su quitter la ville onze ans plus tôt pour aller chercher Henry à Boston. Alors pourrait-il sortir à son tour ? Gold demeurait incertain quant à la réponse, car lui-même ne s'était jamais aventuré au-delà de la ligne rouge quand le Sort Noir agissait encore sur les habitants de Storybrooke. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'absence de Pan lui laisserait plus de temps pour agir librement et trouver l'endroit où il dissimulait la magie volée à Regina.

Une voix l'arracha à ses réflexions :

— Monsieur Gold ?

Rumplestiltskin se tourna vers Regina Mills tout en ajustant ses gants en cuir.

— Madame le Maire, quelle coïncidence, je pensais justement à vous.

— Peut-on discuter, j'ai à vous parler ! dit-elle, concise.

— Je vous écoute.

Regina hésita un instant. Elle savait que Gold était une personne influente, arrangeante sur bien des points, capable d'obtenir toutes sortes de choses sans poser trop de problèmes ou de questions.

— Ce que j'ai à vous demander est très particulier, commença-t-elle d'un air incertain, mais votre prix sera le mien.

— Vous ne devriez pas dire cela, très chère, fit Rumple, vous pourriez le regretter.

— Je suis très sérieuse et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas avec l'argent de votre compagnie d'assurances que vous avez pu acheter la moitié de cette ville.

Rumple ne put quitter son sourire sur la stratégie toujours menaçante employée par Regina Mills.

— Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— Un enfant, dit-elle directe… Je veux avoir un bébé, et je ne veux pas attendre neuf mois pour l'avoir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Rumple sourit sur cette demande qui revenait. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas à Storybrooke, ancrées en chacun des habitants de cette ville. Le besoin de maternité de Regina Mills demeurait intact, celle-ci souffrant certainement du manque d'Henry, même de façon inconsciente.

— Je vois très bien, très chère.

— Combien voulez-vous ?

— Je vous le dirai prochainement, je passerai vous voir à la mairie quand je me serai renseigné.

Regina fut surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse positive de la part de monsieur Gold. Ce dernier semblait plus arrangeant qu'habituellement et elle ne s'en plaindrait pas.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, j'attends de vos nouvelles, conclut-elle.

— Je vous en donnerai.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et la salua.

— Bonne journée Regina.

Celle-ci le regarda démarrer et s'éloigner sur la rue principale. Avoir ce bébé serait-il aussi simple que la courte discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec monsieur Gold ? Regina Mills s'était renseignée depuis bien longtemps déjà pour avoir un enfant. L'insémination lui était impossible d'après le docteur Whale alors l'adoption était son dernier recours. Mais les listes d'attente étaient interminables, les enfants confiés en priorité à des couples et non pas des femmes isolées en manque affectif. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle serait éternellement redevable à Gold si ce dernier parvenait à lui trouver cet enfant.

Elle voulut se tourner pour reprendre son chemin, mais dans son élan et son manque de vigilance, percuta de plein fouet une silhouette qui arrivait en sens inverse. Une panoplie de boules et de guirlandes s'étala alors sur le trottoir devant elle.

— Bon sang, Regina ! s'énerva Emma. Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez !

Celle-ci s'offusqua bien sûr du ton que venait de prendre Emma Swan, déjà accroupie pour ramasser les décorations de Noël, aidée par son fils Henry.

— Désolée, dit-elle en regardant ce dernier.

— C'est rien, dit Henry en lui souriant.

Regina fut touchée par la gentillesse du jeune garçon qu'elle avait déjà croisé par le passé et se baissa pour aider sa maman. Malgré elle, sa main et celle d'Emma Swan voulurent saisir en même temps la boule rouge qui se trouvait la plus proche. Sa main se ferma alors sur la sienne avant que son regard ne se relève dans ses prunelles bleues. Regina ne sut expliquer ce qui se passa, mais le regard persistant du Shérif la troubla. Elle ôta subitement sa main.

— Désolée, répéta-t-elle…

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-elle en plus ?! se demandait Regina. Jamais elle ne s'excusait auprès de personne. Elle reposa les boules dans le carton et se redressa.

— Vous allez décorer la ville cette année ? demanda Henry près de sa mère.

Regina dut prendre une courte pause en regardant Henry qui lui souriait, le regard plein d'espoir dans l'attente de sa réponse.

— Et bien… Ce n'était pas prévu.

— Bien sûr ! accusa Emma en l'interrompant. Ce n'est pas comme si les caisses de la Mairie n'étaient pas pleines.

Regina l'accusa du regard à son tour et reprit :

— Ce n'était pas prévu, Miss Swan, mais je pensais justement faire exception cette année.

— Super ! s'enthousiasma Henry. On aura droit à un sapin alors ?

— Pourquoi pas ? dit Regina en souriant à Henry.

— Ouais, ben moi j'attends de voir, commenta Emma. Allez Henry, on rentre, ton père nous attend.

— À bientôt, fit ce dernier.

Regina les suivit des yeux et quand Emma eut le dos tourné, elle la vit lui lancer un dernier regard. Pourquoi Miss Swan l'agaçait-elle autant qu'elle aimait se confronter à elle ? Et que signifiait cette tension entre elles à chacune de leurs rencontres ?! Regina Mills se tourna, perplexe et, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Car en réalité, le Shérif Swan finissait par l'amuser et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, lui faisait penser à autre chose qu'à sa terrible solitude à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Peut-être aurait-elle la chance de ne pas être seule si Gold lui trouvait son enfant… Dès demain, elle ferait d'ailleurs le nécessaire pour faire installer des décorations de Noël sur toute l'avenue principale.

.

.

Emma Swan se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Comme souvent ces dernières nuits, ses rêves, ou peut-être étaient-ce des cauchemars, étaient habités par Regina Mills. Regina et ses tenues aguicheuses, Regina et ses décolletés séduisants, Regina dans des tenues plus légères que son esprit malsain lui avait suggérées plus d'une fois. Cette femme lui avait jeté un sort, se demandait Emma. Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille…

— Hey… On est samedi… Reste un peu au lit avec moi, maugréa Neal.

Mais Neal n'était pas Regina, et pourquoi diable cette pensée si odieuse traversait-elle l'esprit d'Emma ? Elle ôta sa main sans grand ménagement et se leva.

— J'ai des trucs à faire, Regina doit passer au commissariat ce matin.

Neal se redressa, les cheveux en bataille et vit sa compagne récupérer des sous-vêtements, un jeans et une chemise.

— Cette garce te fait bosser le samedi maintenant ?

Emma s'éloigna vers la salle de bains et lança à une autre pensée :

— Ouais, comme tu dis !

Elle ferma la porte sans même avoir posé son regard sur Neal. Ce dernier dormait nu ce qui, en théorie, n'était pas supposé la gêner puisqu'elle avait eu Henry avec lui. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus le regarder ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle même plus envie de lui ? Emma redoutait d'avoir les réponses à ces questions. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ôta son t-shirt et son shorty avant de se glisser sous la douche. Regina Mills hantait ses rêves, son esprit, même éveillé, dès qu'elle restait seule, inoccupée. Et pourtant, Emma savait qu'elle préférait aller au commissariat en sachant qu'elle viendrait la voir plutôt que de rester là, chez elle, avec Neal qui se planterait dans quelques minutes devant la télévision à regarder un match de hockey. Comment en était-elle arrivée à cette vie, se demandait-elle. Elle qui avait toujours fait passer sa liberté avant le reste… Elle avait aimé Neal quand elle était jeune, puis elle était tombée enceinte par accident. Alors ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble et sa vie lui avait échappé. Aujourd'hui, Emma se sentait comme un lion en cage, piégée par ses propres choix, des responsabilités imposées par la vie. Comment ferait-elle pour s'en sortir et pourquoi diable fallait-il que Regina Mills embrume constamment son esprit ?

.

.

N/A - Un prochain concours sera mis en ligne sur notre page FB pour remporter 3 exemplaires PDF de notre nouvelle fanfiction "EVIL REGAL" avant sa sortie officielle en février/mars


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques flocons de neige avaient recouvert les trottoirs et les rues de Storybrooke d'un fin manteau blanc. Les températures étaient tombées en dessous de zéro, obligeant Madame le Maire à laisser de côté ses jupes pour des pantalons tailleur qui lui allaient tout aussi bien. Après s'être longuement préparée chez elle, elle avait conduit prudemment jusqu'au commissariat où elle avait rendez-vous avec le Shérif Swan. Quand elle y entra, elle la trouva assise, les pieds sur le bureau, enfoncée dans sa chaise et le journal de la ville sur les cuisses.

— C'est donc à cela que va servir votre augmentation, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer.

Emma avait entendu les talons hauts de Madame le Maire résonner depuis le couloir. Elle se redressa, plia le journal qu'elle posa à côté de son gobelet de café avant de se lever. Bien sûr, Regina ôtait son écharpe devant elle, mettait en valeur l'un de ses décolletés indécents destinés à lui faire perdre sa répartie.

— ça vous regarde pas à quoi ça va servir, lança-t-elle effrontément.

Regina leva les sourcils sur ces paroles insensées.

— Je suis le Maire, vous êtes sous mes ordres et vous êtes censée me faire des rapports sur vos activités. Tout ce que vous faites en tant que Shérif me regarde, et je sais pertinemment que vous ne faites rien.

— Alors pourquoi vous me virez pas simplement ? lança Emma sans hésitation. Si je suis aussi inutile que vous le dites, pourquoi vous prenez pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Regina fronça les sourcils sur ces paroles. Emma Swan voulait-elle vraiment qu'elle la licencie où était-elle en train de la tester ? Sur ces questions pleines d'arrogance, elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle s'approcha du bureau où elle posa son sac à main et lui répondit :

— Je devrais vous renvoyer en effet pour votre insubordination et votre manque de respect !

— Vous gênez pas ! défia Emma qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Regina marqua une pause. Emma Swan recommençait à l'agacer, à la tester, à la regarder avec son petit air supérieur et sa posture assurée. Ses yeux la détaillèrent et sans qu'elle ne le réalise, descendirent sur ses lèvres avant de remonter sur son visage. Elle se reprit pourtant, troublée, et se tourna vers son sac à main duquel elle récupéra les papiers.

— Tenez, fit-elle en lui tendant le chèque. Ne me faites pas regretter ma générosité !

Emma n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle venait de constater de la part de Madame le Maire. Étaient-ce ses idées mal placées qui lui avaient fait entrevoir un regard inhabituel ou Regina Mills avait-elle réellement contemplé ses lèvres ? Elle lui prit le papier des mains d'un geste sec et regarda le montant avant de comprendre ce que signifiait la remarque de Regina. La prime n'impliquait pas deux ou trois cents dollars, mais deux mille. Elle releva des yeux plus méfiants sur Regina.

— ça veut dire quoi ça, deux mille dollars ?

Regina avait conscience qu'elle y était allée un peu « fort » sur le montant de la prime. Mais pour ne pas s'y reprendre dans deux mois, elle préférait régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez me les rendre ! nargua-t-elle.

— Non, fit Emma, je veux savoir pourquoi vous me donnez autant ?! Deux mille dollars, c'est pas une petite somme !

Regina lui tendit son contrat qu'Emma saisit sans le lire, son regard sur Madame le Maire.

— C'est Noël Miss Swan, fit celle-ci en refermant son sac à main. Vous avez un fils et…

Regina releva les yeux dans ceux de la blonde qui la fixaient intensément et la troublaient tant. Pouvait-elle lui dire réellement le fond de sa pensée en guise de trêve de Noël ?

— Même si vous me détestez, croyez-le ou non, il se trouve que je vous aime bien.

Emma fronça davantage les sourcils sur ces mots. Y avait-il un piège ? À force de méfiance avec tout le monde, et ce, depuis toujours, elle avait du mal à croire que Regina Mills pouvait être gentille. Cependant, elle se défendit tout de suite sur ce qu'elle venait de prendre comme une accusation.

— Je ne vous déteste pas !

En voyant la mine surprise de Regina, elle justifia :

— Ok, peut-être un peu, concéda-t-elle, mais…

La tournure de cette discussion était trop étrange dans l'esprit d'Emma. Que faisaient-elles à se lancer mutuellement des sortes de compliments qui n'en étaient pas ?!

— Vous m'avez comprise, tenta-t-elle de conclure.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Regina justement intéressée par le fond de la pensée du Shérif Swan.

Emma la regarda un instant tandis que revenait ce genre de silence oppressant entre elle et Regina, à la fois grisant, mais perturbant, surtout depuis leur rencontre de la veille.

— J'ai pas confiance en vous, dit-elle. Vous êtes peut-être le Maire parce que personne d'autre ne veut ce poste, mais…

— Mais quoi ?! relança Regina sur la défensive et après la pause d'Emma. Allez-y ! Dites le fond de votre pensée, ce sera réglé !

— Rien…

Emma rompit le contact visuel et contourna son bureau. Dire le fond de ses pensées était impensable. Regina l'enfermerait dans sa propre prison pour la punir de ses fantasmes et pensées impures à son sujet. Elle récupéra son bonnet qu'elle enfonça sur sa tête.

— Je dois y aller, mon fils m'attend pour aller au marché de Noël.

Regina la vit enfiler sa veste et sans savoir ce qui la poussa à le faire, elle annonça :

— Je vais avoir un enfant…

Elle croisa le regard d'Emma dont les traits semblaient tirés et s'expliqua :

— Oui, je sais bien que vous devez vous en désintéresser complètement, mais je vais adopter un enfant incessamment sous peu et vous êtes la première personne à qui je le dis.

Étrangement, Emma ne s'en fichait pas, mais se priverait bien de le dire à Madame le Maire. L'imaginer avec un enfant lui sembla alors très étrange dans son esprit. Sans doute parce que Regina Mills incarnait la femme d'affaires solitaire, indépendante, nullement attachée à certaines valeurs familiales. Elle ferma sa veste en revenant vers elle et réalisa aussi que pour la première fois, Regina Mills lui parlait, lui disait quelque chose de personnel qui n'était ni un reproche ni un ordre.

— Et ça vous a pris comme ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher.

— Ce n'est pas un caprice, se défendit Regina.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, elle précisa :

— J'y songe depuis des années d'ailleurs. Les démarches administratives sont en cours.

Emma la détailla un instant. Peut-être aurait-elle aimé poursuivre cette discussion dans d'autres circonstances, mais Henry l'attendait.

— C'est bien pour vous alors… Je dois vous laisser, mon fils m'attend.

Regina acquiesça, forçant un petit sourire, son sac à main devant elle. Elle rajusta son écharpe autour de son cou.

— Je comprends. Je vous laisse… Bon week-end Miss Swan.

Emma la regarda partir, incertaine, presque coupable. Que venait-il de se passer au cours des cinq dernières minutes ? Le ton était monté, les accusations assez directes, puis tout avait basculé d'une façon qu'Emma n'aurait pu soupçonner. Elle dut se reprendre et récupéra les clefs du commissariat avant de partir à son tour. Avec sa prime, elle pourrait gâter Henry pour son réveillon, pensait-elle. Quand elle eut fermé et rejoint le trottoir où était garée sa voiture, elle s'arrêta net, les yeux levés au-dessus de sa tête. Son étonnement était à la hauteur de ce qu'elle voyait. Plusieurs types qu'elle connaissait étaient perchés en haut de l'échelle d'un camion de chantier en train d'accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses. Elle vit Leroy, qu'elle connaissait de longue date et demanda en toute connaissance de cause :

— C'est quoi ça ?

Leroy manœuvrait l'échelle sur laquelle son collègue était perché afin d'attacher l'embout d'une guirlande à un lampadaire. Il répondit, concentré sur sa tâche :

— Ordre de Madame le Maire. On doit décorer toute l'avenue principale et la Mairie aussi. Un sapin sera planté dans l'après-midi près de la bibliothèque.

Ce qui signifiait que Regina Mills avait tenu parole sans perdre de temps, songeait Emma. Elle ne demanda rien d'autre et salua Leroy avant de grimper dans sa voiture pour prendre la direction de chez elle. Aujourd'hui, s'ouvrait le marché de Noël à Storybrooke, l'une des rares attractions de saison qui plairait à Henry et lui permettrait peut-être de se changer les idées.

.

.

Malgré la neige et les températures plus basses, de nombreux commerçants de Storybrooke en avaient profité pour installer leur stand sous le chapiteau du grand parc adjacent à la Mairie. Ainsi, certains vendaient cafés, thés, gâteaux ou sandwichs prêts à emporter pour les clients habitués à venir se promener au marché de Noël de Storybrooke. Lacey French proposait ses créations de décoration de Noël, guirlandes, boules, petits sujets, bougeoirs, papiers, rubans et étiquettes. Comme chaque année, la mère supérieure et les sœurs vendaient leurs magnifiques bougies de leur côté. Monsieur Clark, un bon ami de Leroy, s'occupait lui aussi de son étalage, proposant bonbons, cannes de Noël en sucre, papillotes-surprises, sujets en pâtisserie et autres friandises. Des bûches brûlaient dans de grands tonneaux installés près d'eux leur permettant de se réchauffer. Pour l'occasion, l'école d'Henry avait organisé un spectacle avec les enfants consistant en une représentation de la crèche de Noël et des Rois Mages. August Booth et son père, eux, proposaient des jouets variés comme des marionnettes en bois, des trains, des voitures.

Emma ne fut pas étonnée de voir son fils s'arrêter devant ces chefs-d'œuvre artistiques que d'autres enfants de la ville zyeutaient avec intérêt.

— Maman, regarde !

Emma aperçut le bateau que lui montrait Henry et constatait bien sûr que ce « jouet » ressemblait davantage à une maquette pour adultes qu'à un gadget pour enfants.

— Je vois, dit-elle, c'est super beau.

Henry releva sur sa mère des yeux implorants :

— J'aimerais bien en avoir un comme ça.

Une demande qui n'étonna guère le Shérif Swan. Elle sourit, attendrie et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de regarder August :

— Il est à combien votre bateau ?

Ce dernier sourit à Emma et récupéra le jouet afin de vérifier le prix.

— Deux cent trente dollars Shérif, dit-il.

Comme Emma le pensait, ce jouet était davantage un objet de collection et le prix était loin d'être abordable. Même si elle venait de toucher une prime, elle n'allait pas dépenser deux cent cinquante dollars pour un jouet dont elle savait que son fils se lasserait au bout de deux jours. Elle regarda Henry :

— Tu vas pas pouvoir jouer avec, Henry. C'est fragile, ça se pose sur une étagère ce genre de trucs et tu le touches plus après. T'es sûr que tu veux pas plutôt autre chose ? Regarde le train là, il est pas mal… T'as aussi un avion qui a l'air moins fragile.

Henry hésita, regarda les autres jouets étalés, mais aucun n'attira son attention autant que le navire.

— Non, c'est le bateau qui me plait.

— Ouais, c'était sûr ! commenta Emma.

Non loin, à quelques mètres, Regina Mills n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au Shérif et à son fils. Granny lui avait servi un gobelet de vin chaud qu'elle tenait entre ses mains gantées de cuir. Comme tout Storybrooke, Madame le Maire était venue au Marché de Noël, un événement qui lui changeait les idées et la sortait de son quotidien, d'autant que cette journée était organisée par ses soins.

— Vous devriez lui prendre, se permit-elle d'intervenir.

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette voix familière et son regard se tourna vers Regina Mills qu'elle voyait pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

— Je sais ce que je dois prendre ou non à mon fils.

Regina fit mine de regarder les autres jouets, songeant qu'elle aussi, peut-être bientôt, aurait la possibilité d'offrir des cadeaux à son enfant. Elle regarda August :

— August ! Je lui prends, dit-elle. Donnez ce bateau au fils du Shérif Swan.

— Bien sûr Madame le Maire.

Mais Emma s'insurgea :

— Hey ! Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire Regina !? Henry n'a pas besoin de ce jouet, il est trop petit pour l'instant.

— Non je ne suis pas petit, intervint Henry.

Tout en tendant les billets, Regina regarda le Shérif.

— Votre fils a onze ans, dites-vous simplement qu'il sait ce qu'il veut.

Emma regarda August, l'air sévère :

— Rendez ses billets à Regina !

Tandis qu'August reposait les billets devant Madame le Maire, incertain face à cette dispute, Emma regarda Regina, toujours plus accusatrice :

— Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce que veut mon fils, vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant !

Sans reprendre l'argent que lui tendait August Booth, Regina soutint le regard d'Emma Swan. Celle-ci venait de lancer un reproche qu'elle ne pouvait contrer, face auquel elle était pleinement désarmée. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant ! Mais était-ce sa faute ? Non… Elle recula, bien trop perturbée pour répliquer quoi que ce soit et rangea ses billets dans son sac avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner sans un autre regard.

Emma avait su qu'elle avait parlé trop vite dès l'instant où ses paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche. Pourquoi diable Regina Mills n'avait-elle pas répliqué verbalement, piquante, cassante, comme elle savait si bien le faire ? Pourquoi Emma culpabilisait-elle maintenant après avoir vu dans ses prunelles brunes un soupçon de peine.

— Fais chier ! dit-elle.

Elle regarda Henry :

— Tu m'attends là je reviens et je te prends ton bateau, ok ?

Henry acquiesça et vit Emma marcher d'un pas rapide entre les badauds. Celle-ci arriva à la hauteur de Madame le Maire.

— Regina ! Attendez !

Regina se tourna et Emma se retrouva nerveuse, ses mains dans les poches de son blouson, agacée par ses propres réactions. Rêvait-elle ou constatait-elle le regard de Regina plus humide ? Elle tenta :

— Ok, j'ai pas été sympa avec vous, mais je peux pas accepter que vous fassiez des cadeaux à Henry alors que je viens de lui refuser ce qu'il me demande !

Regina la détailla, constatant pour la première fois que Miss Swan faisait un effort considérable pour revenir vers elle sur un ton presque empreint d'excuses.

— Je ne le faisais pas pour vous contrarier, dit Regina, mais pour faire plaisir à votre fils. C'est un gentil garçon.

Emma fut troublée. Madame le Maire était sincère, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Celle qui méprisait tout le monde et que tout le monde méprisait semblait réellement porter de l'intérêt à son fils sans qu'elle n'en comprenne les raisons.

— Mesdames… Dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'il est coutume de faire sous une branche de gui ? dit Monsieur Gold en pointant la branche de sa canne.

Emma et Regina levèrent la tête en même temps suite à ces mots de la part de Gold. Elles virent effectivement les branches au-dessus de leur tête avant de se regarder d'une expression incertaine. Sans savoir pourquoi et sur l'insinuation de Gold, les joues de Regina avaient viré au rouge.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! accusa-t-elle à ce dernier. Que voulez-vous ?

— Je profite du marché, très chère, répondit Rumple. Et j'en profite pour vous saluer et vous dire que nos petites affaires avancent.

Il regarda Emma :

— Shérif, Regina… Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de journée.

Emma le regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas écouté ce que le père de Neal venait de dire après avoir constaté le malaise évident de Regina provoqué par la remarque de Gold. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Henry qui l'attendait et reporta son regard sur Regina. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester plantée là sans rien dire…

— Ça vous dit de venir manger avec nous ? tenta-t-elle.

Madame le Maire ne sut si elle rêva cette proposition qu'elle n'aurait cru entendre un jour de la part du Shérif.

— Vous m'invitez à déjeuner ? dit-elle par pure rhétorique.

.

.

Un nouveau concours sera organisé sur notre page FB la semaine prochaine pour vous faire gagner le PDF intégral d'une fanfiction SQ. Pensez à nous rejoindre!


End file.
